


During His Break

by You_are_perfect



Series: HidekaneWeek [5]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, M/M, On Break, One-Shot, Rest, Sleeping Together, hidekaneweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki had his break-time in Anteiku and use it wisely with Hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	During His Break

”Kaneki, stop working,”.

”What, Touka-chan?”.

”It’s our break-time. So stop working,”.

”Oh…okay?”

Touka sighed for a while. She called some of the workers to replace her and Kaneki until their break is over. The high school girl pulled off her apron before she went inside the staff room to get some rest in her own room. Maybe she could use some of this time to finish her homework.

Kaneki intended to do the same thing, but then when the bell ring indicating another customer entered surprised Kaneki. He turned his head and astonished to see it was Hide that come.

”Kaneki, hey!” Hide greeted the half-ghoul with smile. He sat on one of the chair next to counter and placed both of his arm on it.

”Hi, Hide. Err... what are you doing here. Don’t you have any classes?” Kaneki tilted his head in confusion. It was still early for Hide’s class to be over. Was he skipping his own lecture?

”Dude, it’s weekend. There’s no such thing as class in weekend unless your lecturers want to torture their student,” Hide laughed at the end of the sentence.

Kaneki palmed his own face, really forgot about that one fact. He was so cooped up with his own problem that he forgot what day is now.

”So, what are you doing now, Kaneki?” it was Hide turn to ask him.

”It’s my break-time now. I have nothing to do by the way” Kaneki shrugged his shoulder “Want to hang out in my room?”

”You have your own room in Anteiku?” Hide was a bit surprised.

”Well, the manager gave it to most of the worker if they want to get some rest or privacy. Want to come in or not?” Kaneki pointed to the staff room.

”Sure, why not,” Hide got up from the chair and followed Kaneki from behind.

***

”Oi, stupid Kaneki. Your break-time is—“ Touka was opening the door to called him when she saw Kaneki was sleeping on Hide’s lap. Even that bright-haired was sleeping, leaning to the wall while his right hand unconsciously rubbed Kaneki’s temple.

Touka’s expression turned from cold to soft when she saw them being like this. Maybe she should let Kaneki get a little bit more rest than usual. However, that does not mean she let go of the chance to take their picture being like this. Slowly, she pulled out her handphone and snapped a picture of those two university student silently.


End file.
